st_adfandomcom-20200213-history
Star Trek: Alien Domain: Introduction Guide
Introduction Guide for New Players Welcome new players! Are you ready to begin your journey in fluidic space? Choose a Faction To begin the game you will be given the chance to choose a faction. Your choices are the Klingon Empire (KDF) or the United Federation of Planets (UFP). Server populations vary, but the majority of players are UFP. Building and ship designs vary depending on your faction. Character Selection Menu After selecting your faction, the character selection process is next. In the Character Selection Menu, you can choose a male or female captain and name. Click "Ok" and the game will finalize your selections. Note: A back button is available if you wish to go back and change your faction choice. Battle Immediately after finalizing your character you will be taken into battle. Here you will be shown how to use the skills of your flagship. Mission Tracking Menu Once the battle is complete, you will begin missions to help progress your character through the game. The fastest way to level your character and familiarize yourself with the game is to follow the Mission Tracking menu on the left side of the screen, just under your avatar picture. This menu will tell you what missions you have available to complete and often a hyperlink to the related area of the game. Simply click the yellow underlined text and you will be directed to the appropriate area for the mission. Moving your Fleet One of your first missions is to move your fleet to a different location. Simply click on the location (in this case, a planetoid) you wish to move and a menu will pop with the options Detail and Move. Click Move and your ship will glide to the location. Base Construction Building your home base is another one of your first missions. Your base has several different types of buildings that allow you to collect resources, research new skills, and build/repair your ships. See the Gameplay:Colonies:Buildings page for more information on the different types of buildings and their uses. Remember, the higher the building the more it produces, so upgrade your buildings often! Construction Speedup: You can click the speed up button for base construction for free anytime the timer is below 5 minutes remaining. Top Navigation Menu The navigation menu located at the top middle part of your screen has a number of useful options. Many of your daily activities are found here and the menu itself will expand or contract depending on the level of your character and special events. Hover over icons in this menu for a short description. The following are example of common icons in this menu and their function: * Daily Login Reward: Click here to claim a daily login reward for each consecutive day that you login. Once you hit 7 days this option disappears. * Daily Online Supply: A timer that clicks as you are online. Credits are given as the final reward daily. * Elite Stage: Battle Fluidic Creatures on a daily basis for items and mission completions. Each day players are granted 10 tries. VIP gains extra attempts and are allowed to pay credits for refreshes. Stage 5 of each level is how you gain new and better weapons. * Shop: Purchase items with credits. VIP have access to the Discount shop. * Daily Score: Daily missions that reward you for playing the game. Mission examples - Upgrade weapons, pass Elite stage, scout a system, attack a colony or fleet from opposing faction, etc. 40 points is the minimum you want to achieve daily. This gives you a few free credits and more importantly 500 deuterium daily. Tip: Doing 5 dispatch missions and 1 bounty mission gives you 40 points. * Atlas: A list of all creatures and starships that you have encountered in the game's battles. * Trial: '''Unlocks at Character Level 30. There is a weekly competition to see who can reach the farthest stage. Trial is where you gain new Chips for your ship and Chip Experience Fragments to level them up. * '''Boss: '''Requires Character Level 20. This event happens three times a day at 0500, 1300, and 2100 server time(Pacific Standard Time). Rewards Random officer badges and synergen crates based on your ranking. Rewards B and C keys if you land final blow. This event lasts 60 minutes or until boss is defeated, whichever occurs first. If boss is not defeated all rewards are cut in half. If boss is not defeated 4 times in a row he levels down. UFP and KDF cooperate for this event. * '''System Battle: Requires Character Level 25. This event happens three times a day at 0600, 1400, and 2200 server time(PST). This event is KDF vs UFP. The event is a capture the flag/hold the hill type event. There are 9 outposts. Outposts 1 and 9 are each bases main base and can not be captured. The object is to capture outposts and hold them for 40 minutes. Rewards are achieved both individually and as a faction. This event rewards General Badges, Refresh Cards, Strike Permits, and Squad medals. * Rank: Shows rankings that are updated daily at midnight server time. There are three categories: Level, Looting, and Title. * Exchange: The exchange is where you can purchase various items for Exploit points, Gain Synergen B and C, Gain blueprints for creating sets, exchange equip sets for partial equipment, exchange partial equipment for full equipment, and exchange General badges for officer badges. * Headquarters: This is where you can use credits to get more Metal, Crystal or Deuterium. Metal and Crystal cost 10 credits each click and the amount you gain is based on your metal or crystal production. Deuterium can be clicked X amount of times based on your VIP level. it starts at 5 credits on the first click and increases by 5 credits in cost for every consecutive click. This resets daily at midnight server time. * Sign In: You get a reward every day for singing in. VIP get double rewards. You get an extra reward for signing in 3, 5, 7, 10, 20, 25 and 28 days within the given month. The bottom counter resets the 1st of every month. VIP can claim days they missed. * Officer: You can use Letter of Appointment to gain 5 random officer badges. For 200 credits you get 5 3-star badges. For 1800 Credits you get a 10%(200 credits) off discount for getting 10 clicks(or 50 3-star badges). This is the screen where you get 4-star officers during very special events. * Event: '''Two events are 'Forever' events. Growth fund(spend X credits and you get them back and more every 5 levels until level 50) and Level up event(Rewards for reaching every 10 levels(10, 20, 30,etc) Other events recycle every 7 days. Examples: Active event, Discount shop, looting competition. * '''Daily Top Up: Event that occurs roughly every other week. Top up 1000 credits(About $30) every day for 7 days. Rewards are doubled if you are the appropriate VIP level. * Monthly Card: Additional rewards given Daily. Rewards improve at level 45. Requires Real Money purchase and lasts 1 month. * Team Fight: Unlocked at level 35. 3 attempts are given daily and 3 refreshes are given daily. You can continue to participate for free after 3 attempts but you get no reward. 10 credits buys you extra attempts. Both sides participate cooperatively in this. * Interstellar Voyage: '''Unlocked at 45. Very high Strength enemies. You farm battle blueprints and Raise blueprints for increasing your Defensive formation here. Bottom Navigation Menu The navigation menu located at the bottom part of your screen will expand as you level up your character. The following are an example of common icons in this menu and their function: * '''Fleet: '''Manage your fleet's ships. At level 45 gain access to Defensive Formations. * '''Tech: Research new technology using the Research Lab. * Officer: '''Manage the officers that you have, level them up and reset their additional skills. * '''Skill: '''Unlock new combat skills with skill points. Reset skills using PCB. * '''Equip: '''View and interact with your current weapons, shields, engines, etc. * '''Squadron: '''View available squadrons to join or interact with your current squad. * '''Item: View and interact with the items in your inventory. * Bridge: Dispatch Missions, participate in Bounty Missions, or edit your ships in the Lab. * Fleet (large): Takes you to the current location of your fleet within fluidic space. Please comment below regarding anything covered in this Introduction Guide. Thank you! Category:Gameplay